Sorriso Quebrado
by Belyhime
Summary: O "Sim" que ela disse na beira daquele altar, era o "Não" que ele precisava ouvir para se dar conta de que precisava seguir com a sua vida.
1. O Casamento

**Capítulo I**

E ele estava ali, parado, remoendo sua covardia. Sentia-se vazio, oco.

Syaoran olhava com pesar o semblante sorridente de uma bela japonesa sair do pequeno templo de Tomoeda. Seu quimono rosa claro trazia pequeninas flores de cerejeira estampadas e um bordado rico em detalhes, seus cabelos castanhos curtos estavam presos em um coque, e em seu rosto repousava duas mechas de cabelo deixando o penteado ainda mais bonito. O delineado da maquiagem realçava o verde esmeralda de seus olhos. A boca pequena e perfeita tinha um tom vermelho matte. Sakura estava linda, um anjo de tão bela e intocável.

Então, olhou para o rapaz que vinha de mãos dadas com sua pequena flor. Yukito Tsukishiro, um homem alto de cabelos cinza que ostentava um sorriso bobo para todos os convidados.

Do lado de fora do templo, observou o casal cumprimentar as poucas pessoas que compareceram a cerimônia simples, olhou ao redor e viu muitos de seus amigos desejarem felicidades e prosperidade aos recém-casados, que apenas agradeciam e sorriam para todos.

Observou a aliança grossa no dedo anelar de Sakura e sentiu um aperto nas entranhas, aquela joia era o símbolo físico da união entre duas pessoas. Desejou ser ele a colocar aquele objeto no dedo dela, e não Yukito. Desejou ser ele a receber todas aquelas congratulações.

Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Precisou sustentar uma felicidade falsa durante toda a cerimônia, precisou manter um sorriso quebrado enquanto os votos eram ditos, precisou fingir indiferença quando o sacerdote os declarou apenas um. E agora, vê-la partir para longe de si com outro homem era um golpe doloroso, não conseguia manter a farsa que precisou manter por tantos anos.

Olhou novamente para sua querida flor, doeu-lhe o coração ao ver o estado de graça que se encontrava. Seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha, a felicidade mal cabia em seu corpo pequeno e perfeito. A cada riso de felicidade que ela emitia, sentia uma estocada silenciosa em seu peito.

Chegou finalmente a sua vez de cumprimentar os noivos. Sorriu timidamente ao ver a expressão feliz que Sakura ostentava em sua face angelical. Observou-a abrir um belíssimo sorriso, o mais bonito de todos. Ela o olhava com ternura e agradecimento, e ele sabia que ela o via apenas como um bom amigo.

Sentiu os braços da japonesa se fecharem em torno de si, e então entendeu que aquele era o momento de dizer adeus. Apertou-lhe contra o corpo, enterrando sua face no pescoço da amada, inspirou o perfume gostoso que ela usava, enquanto sentia a textura aveludada de sua pele alva.

\- Ainda dá tempo de fugir – Proclamou, e como resposta ouviu um riso nervoso da japonesa.

Afastou-se o suficiente para encarar as duas belas esmeraldas. Sakura sorriu para ele.

\- Obrigada, Syaoran.

Encarou-a com um misto de nostalgia e tristeza. Perdeu-a, e perdeu-a para sempre.

\- Obrigada por cuidar de mim até aqui.

A moça abriu outro sorriso, se possível, ainda mais belo. Quando fez menção de se afastar, Syaoran sentiu o frio lhe invadir a alma e puxou-a para um novo abraço. Esta era a última chance de revelar seus sentimentos, então alcançou o ouvido da amada, de forma que só ela ouvisse o que ele estava prestes a dizer.

\- Eu te amo, Sakura – Disse de forma doce. Se ela o correspondesse, a levaria para bem longe dali e faria picadinho do Yukito se tentasse impedir. Afastou-se apenas para encará-la nos olhos e completou – De verdade.

Os olhos ambarinos de Syaoran tornaram-se opacos ao ouvir a risada divertida da moça, fechou imediatamente o sorriso ao sentir ela se desvencilhar de seu abraço, e no momento seguinte a japonesa bagunçou seus cabelos rebeldes de forma divertida e camarada.

\- Ora, eu também Syaoran – O rapaz observou Yukito se aproximar e enlaçar à cintura de sua querida flor. A moça apenas encostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e riu feliz- A gente se vê assim que eu voltar de viagem. Cuide-se.

E então ela se afastou ainda rindo, e o frio novamente invadiu sua alma. E pior: sem que ele pudesse fazer absolutamente nada.

Observou o casal se afastar com um peso no coração. Ela não entendeu o real significado daquelas palavras, ela nunca entendeu o que ele realmente quis dizer durante anos. Melhor assim.

Sua querida flor de cerejeira adentrou em um carro junto com seu marido, logo Syaoran ouviu aquelas estúpidas latinhas arrastarem no chão com o carro em movimento. A algazarra dos seus amigos era grande, todos desejavam felicidades ao casal e soltavam piadinhas sobre a lua de mel. O automóvel que transportava sua flor para longe de si se afastou até virar em uma esquina e deixar de ser visível.

Syaoran sentiu vontade de correr atrás do carro, de obrigar o motorista a parar o veículo, de falar de uma vez para Sakura os sentimentos que guardou durante anos a fio. Sentiu vontade de tirar a moça de dentro do automóvel, de levá-la para longe de Yukito, sentiu vontade de lhe prometer que faria com que ela o amasse, sentiu vontade de lhe prometer o mundo em troca de uma única chance de tê-la ao seu lado.

Mas era tarde. Tarde demais para tentar recuperar alguém que nunca foi dele, tarde demais para tentar convencê-la a viver ao seu lado, tarde demais para tentar conquistá-la. Ele foi covarde desde o momento que chegou ao Japão e colocou os olhos nela, pois desde aquele momento, soube que ela seria especial em sua vida. Foi covarde durante toda a sua adolescência, covarde e tolo, pois esperava que um dia ela percebesse que também o amava.

Aos dezesseis anos, quando Sakura começou a namorar Yukito, ele ainda esperava que ela se desse conta de que aquela não era a escolha certa. Que a escolha correta era ficar com ele, e não com aquele idiota de sorriso bobo. Mas isso não aconteceu, o relacionamento deles prosperou e evoluiu, enquanto que ele permaneceu como o seu melhor amigo, o ombro para contar nos dias de chuva.

E ele aceitou esse papel, pois acreditou que um relacionamento amoroso entre eles já não era possível, e se ele se declarasse para ela, com certeza seria rechaçado. Perder sua amizade não era uma opção, nunca foi, por este motivo se sacrificou convencendo a si próprio que seria feliz em apensas observar a felicidade dela. Em suma, ele seria feliz se ela fosse feliz. E mais uma vez, falhou em pensar dessa forma. Ele nunca seria feliz em apenas vê-la feliz, a suposta felicidade que ele demonstrava sentir era maquiada e falsa. Admitiu isso no momento em que a ouviu dizer "sim" naquele altar.

Ficou ali parado, observando a esquina vazia por onde o carro passou levando o que mais amou na vida. Sentia-se fraco e impotente. Se ele tivesse tido coragem de falar tudo que sentia para Sakura, talvez fosse ele a partir para a lua de mel com ela, talvez fosse ele a tocar a explorar seu corpo naquela noite, talvez fosse ele a sentir o gosto dos lábios de mel pelo resto da vida. Talvez fosse ele o seu marido. Talvez.

Aquele carro não levou apenas duas pessoas recém-casadas, levou a esperança de um dia se acertar com a japonesa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com um leve toque em seu braço. Virou-se para trás e observou um par de olhos violetas fitando-o de forma enigmática. Tomoyo Daidouji, prima e melhor amiga de Sakura.

Ela estava naturalmente bonita naquele fim de tarde. Seus cabelos negros estavam parcialmente presos, o vestido azul marinho contrastava com a pele branquinha da amiga, seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade rara, podia até compará-los a pedras iolitas. Seu rostinho de boneca trazia uma maquiagem leve, quase imperceptível. Então, ouviu-a proclamar em uma voz melodiosa.

\- Acabou, Syaoran – A moça sorriu para ele.

Syaoran sabia que aquelas palavras significavam mais do que pareciam significar. Tomoyo sempre falava coisas ambíguas. Analisou o semblante inexpressivo da amiga. A japonesa de longos cabelos negros estudou com ele e Sakura, tornaram-se amigos devido à proximidade que ambos tinham com a moça de olhos esmeraldas. Passou tempo suficiente com Tomoyo para saber que era muito observadora.

Nunca revelou a ninguém seus verdadeiros sentimentos com relação à Sakura, sempre conseguiu fingir relativamente bem o que sentia, mas algo dentro de si dizia que Tomoyo sabia de seu amor não correspondido. Desviou os olhos da morena, fitando novamente a esquina onde o carro sumiu de sua vista. Respondeu em um tom baixo e casual.

\- Não te entendo.

Ouviu a moça suspirar. Tomoyo se pôs a sua frente, obrigando-o a olhá-la. Sentiu as mãos delicadas da amiga sob seus ombros, como se o estivesse acalentando. Seus olhos violetas demonstravam compaixão por ele. Ouviu-a em um tom baixo e repreendedor.

\- Precisa esquecê-la.

Syaoran semicerrou os olhos, constatando que Tomoyo realmente sabia o que ele sentia. Não era para menos, Tomoyo sabia de coisas entre o céu e a terra que nem ele mesmo ousava imaginar, aquele sorriso enigmático sempre tinha uma razão para estar lá. Mas não se deixou vencer, pegou as mãos da moça e as afastou delicadamente, ainda a encarando.

\- Não sei do que está falando.

Virou-se, se afastando finalmente da morena, mas antes que cruzasse uma distância razoável, pôde ouvir as últimas palavras da amiga.

\- Mentir para si mesmo é sempre a pior mentira, Syaoran.

Um sorriso quebrado desenhou-se nos lábios do jovem chinês. Virou-se parcialmente para a dona daquele sorriso enigmático e observou o brilho intenso dos olhos violetas, seu semblante era simplesmente indecifrável.

\- Boa noite, Tomoyo.

Virou-se novamente, dando por encerrada aquela conversa. Despediu-se de alguns amigos que conversaram em frente ao templo e rapidamente dirigiu-se para o seu carro.

Rumou em direção a Tóquio, onde encontraria uma boa e velha amiga.


	2. Constatações

**Constatações**

 _8H25pm._

Ele já deveria estar chegando.

Meiling suspirou, imaginando que dali a poucos minutos ouviria batidas na porta, e sabia exatamente quem apareceria do outro lado dela: Li Syaoran.

Ele _sempre_ a procurava nestes momentos.

Mas hoje, com certeza o drama do "amor não correspondido" seria maior e pior, pois a estúpida Kinomoto finalmente se casou com o paspalhão Tsukishiro.

Riu intimamente, Sakura nunca foi muito inteligente, sempre foi tonta. E Yukito... bem... não tinha opinião formada sobre ele, pois conviveu muito pouco com o rapaz. Só se lembrava daquele sorriso de bobo que tinha na cara em toda e qualquer situação. Sakura e Yukito eram perfeitos um para o outro, se mereciam em meio a tanta tontice.

E Syaoran... Estava naquele circo a tempo demais. Não pôde deixar de soltar uma gargalhada gostosa ao imaginar Syaoran em cima do altar assistindo aquele casamento estúpido de perto, já que foi convidado para ser o padrinho da noiva.

E ela que o considerava inteligente na adolescência, perguntava-se como um homem podia ser tão cego e patife.

Ouviu batidas na porta.

 _Bingo._

Levantou-se preguiçosamente do sofá onde estava deitada e foi em direção à porta. Abriu e o que viu foi um homem de cabeça baixa. Olhou Syaoran de cima a baixo.

A roupa fina que vestia estava completamente desalinhada. A camisa social que deveria estar por dentro da calça parecia um vestido para o chinês. Os sapatos que deveriam estar em seus pés estavam um em cada mão. Supôs que o rapaz passou gel nos cabelos, a fim de domá-los. Claro, sem sucesso algum, continuava rebelde e bagunçado como de costume, porém duro. Mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi o semblante que trazia em seu rosto bonito. Sentiu uma leve fisgada no peito ao contemplar os mares ambares transmitirem nada além do vazio que sentiam. Era impressionante como conhecia aquele homem. Chegou a achar que o conhecia melhor que ele mesmo se conhecia.

Então ele a encarou e ela pôde ver que o rapaz lutava internamente para não chorar.

\- Ela... Disse sim, Meiling.

Fechou os olhos e contou até três. Burro. Estúpido. Abriu o sorriso mais cínico que seus músculos faciais permitiram.

\- E o que esperava que ela dissesse? Que não poderia se casar com ele porque te ama? Deixa de ser trouxa. Isso não é a Disney.

Observou o rapaz bufar. Ótimo, agora seus olhos transmitiam algo além do vazio: a irritação.

Sentiu ser empurrada para o lado enquanto o rapaz adentrava em seu apartamento. Observou-o pisando duro até a sala, onde se jogou no sofá de forma pesada. Suspirou.

Fechou a porta e encostou a testa na mesma, fechou os olhos e pediu mentalmente ajuda aos Deuses, pois aquela noite seria longa e difícil.

Abriu os olhos e caminhou até a geladeira, passando por um Syaoran esborrachado no sofá.

Voltou-se para o rapaz com uma cerveja em uma das mãos. Observou-o apertar as têmporas. Ele estava cansado. Com certeza foi um dia difícil para ele e... _Stop! Chega, Meiling. Ele escolheu isso._ _Não sinta pena!_

Cutucou-o com a cerveja, chamando sua atenção para ela. O rapaz aceitou a bebida sem hesitar. Abriu e deu um longo gole.

A moça observou Syaoran encostar a cabeça no sofá, seus olhos ambares encaravam o teto de forma inexpressiva.

Sentou-se ao lado dele. Ouviu-o perguntar em uma voz baixa.

\- Tem que clientes hoje?

\- Para a sua sorte, não.

Na verdade, ela já imaginava que o rapaz a procuraria naquele dia, então como uma boa mulher idiota, não deixou nada marcado com ninguém.

Meiling encarou o rapaz ao seu lado. Ele estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que não se deu conta de que ela o encarava.

 _You're everything I thought you never were_

 _And nothing like I thought you could've been_

 _But still you live inside of me_

 _So tell me how is that_

Abriu um sorriso quase imperceptível. Ninguém no mundo o conhecia melhor que ela. Não era para menos, com tantos anos de convivência.

Conheceu-o aos seis anos de idade, assim que se mudou para o Japão. Quando seus pais se acomodavam em sua nova casa na pequena cidade de Tomoeda, como de costume, alguns vizinhos foram visita-los para desejarem boas-vindas ao país do sol nascente. Syaoran e sua família foram uma destas visitas e, como também eram chineses, ajudou os recém-chegados a se adaptarem ao novo cenário.

A mudança de ambiente foi difícil para Meiling, pois na China era rodeada de amiguinhos na rua onde morava, mas naquela rua a única criança era Syaoran, e ele não era muito comunicativo.

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem do momento em que seu passarinho fugiu da gaiola em que ficava e a ela, uma garotinha boba disparou a chorar. Syaoran que observava o movimento da rua na janela de seu quarto, veio em seu auxílio ao escutar o choro dolorido.

 _You're the only one I wish I could forget_

 _The only one I'd love to not forgive_

 _And though you break my heart_

 _You're the only one_

Ele fez a sua alegria naquele dia. Alegria sim, pois o garoto não descansou até achar o passarinho fujão. Lembrava-se de como sorriu feliz quando viu o pequeno trazendo seu bichinho em uma das mãos, e naquele momento, mesmo tão criança, soube que aquele menino faria parte da sua vida. Só não sabia que seria de forma tão nociva.

Viraram amigos, brincava toda à tarde na casa de Meiling. Syaoran não falhava um dia sequer. Em seu coraçãozinho de criança um sentimento morno e aconchegante brotou. Ela passou a sonhar com o dia que se casaria com o amigo.

Os anos se passaram, fizeram o primário em escolas distintas, mas ao chegar ao fundamental, Meiling se mudou para a mesma escola que Syaoran estudava. Ela era chinesa assim como ele e, em um país tão xenofóbico como o Japão, naturalmente sofreu preconceito por parte das outras crianças. Sua sorte foi que ficou na mesma sala que o amigo. Ele foi quem a introduziu na turma aos poucos, fazendo com que as crianças aceitassem sua presença.

Syaoran era doce e gentil e a esta altura, já imaginava os nomes que os filhos deles receberiam quando se casassem.

 _And though there are times when I hate you_

 _'Cause I can't erase_

 _The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face_

 _And even now when I hate you_

 _It pains me to say_

 _I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

Então, seus problemas começaram. Seu único amigo era Syaoran, mas ela não era a única amiga dele. O garoto mantinha amizade com outras duas garotas: Sakura Kinomoto e Tomoyo Daidouji. Descobriu que ele estudava com elas desde o primário. Estranhou, pois ela nunca o viu com nenhuma outra criança e ele nunca comentou sobre as duas garotas. Para ela, ele só mantinha amizade com ela.

Não demorou em perceber que o garoto nutria certo sentimento por Sakura. Não importava o quanto Meiling tentasse demonstrar todo seu amor para Syaoran, não importava o quanto ela tentava afastar a japonesa de seu primeiro amor. Sakura continuava lá, atrapalhando todo e qualquer plano que fazia para o seu futuro ao lado do amigo.

Meiling não odiava Sakura. Ela era uma boa menina, companheira e dedicada com seus amigos. O que Meiling odiava era o que Sakura representava para o Syaoran. Ela sabia que a japonesa não nutria sentimento algum pelo amigo. Pois certa vez, a menina de olhos verdes contou-lhe um segredo: era apaixonada por Yukito Tsukishiro, um colega de seu irmão que ia a sua casa frequentemente.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, Meiling tentou inutilmente alertar Syaoran de que Sakura não sentia nada por ele. Mas ele nunca a ouviu. Ele nem sequer admitia o óbvio.

Apesar de ele ignorar todos os seus avisos, ainda tinha esperanças de que ele finalmente a ouvisse e parasse de olhar para Sakura. Mas ela ainda era muito nova para entender o que de fato Syaoran sentia.

E hoje, depois de quase dez anos, tinha um leve vislumbre do que poderia ser.

 _I don't wanna be without you, babe_

 _I don't want a broken heart_

 _Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe_

 _I don't wanna play that part_

 _I know that I love you but let me just say_

 _I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no, no_

Todos eles cresceram, e Syaoran por medo de ser rechaçado nunca falou dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos para a japonesa. Mas o tempo não para, a vida não é um jogo de computador que você pode simplesmente apertar o pause e voltar dali a pouco quando já tiver pensado em uma boa estratégia.

Sakura começou a namorar Yukito.

Mesmo sem saber, ela criou uma lacuna na vida de Syaoran.

Foi a partir daí que começou a criar realmente antipatia pela moça. Não pelo o que ela era, mas pelo efeito que ela tinha em Syaoran. Não sabia dizer como nem porque, mas a partir daquele momento soube que Sakura seria um problema definitivo na vida do rapaz de olhos ambares.

E ela? Como ficou? Bom, não considerava mais um relacionamento entre ela e Syaoran, pois ele não a amava. Precisava manter um pouco de amor próprio. Mudou-se novamente de escola, apenas para se afastar de tudo que lhe atrapalhava os estudos e sua saúde mental. Mas não conseguiu se afastar de Syaoran, não tinha como. Ele era o mel, e ela a abelha. E dia após dia, ao vê-lo ir embora da sua casa para a dela, Meiling sentia que Sakura se tornava cada vez mais nociva à sanidade mental de Syaoran. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Absolutamente nada. Ela já o havia alertado, e ele escolheu não dar ouvidos ao óbvio. Sim, ela apenas assistiu.

Continuou a amá-lo? Sim. Como uma adolescente idiota e sonhadora que um dia foi. Mas ela fez questão que todo esse amor ficasse bem guardado em seu coração, a sete chaves. A vida inteira Syaoran só teve olhos para a doce e meiga Kinomoto. Nunca teve olhos para ela. Constatou isso tarde demais.

 _I don't want a broken heart_

 _And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_

 _No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

 _I'm no broken-hearted girl_

Terminaram o ensino médio, e na festa de formatura Yukito pediu Sakura em casamento. Foi a primeira vez que Syaoran a procurou em prantos e admitiu que realmente amava Sakura. Foi a primeira vez que Syaoran pediu sua ajuda para esquecer a japonesa. Foi a primeira vez que ela disse que o amava. Foi a primeira vez que transaram.

Por um tempo, achou que seria capaz de fazer com o que o chinês tirasse a japonesa de sua mente, e mais uma vez ela se iludiu e quebrou a cara. Ela nunca foi capaz de fazer Syaoran esquecer Sakura. Ou melhor, Syaoran nunca quis esquecer Sakura.

Eles nunca tiveram um relacionamento de fato. Ele sempre batia a sua porta com a mesma promessa de mudança - de que finalmente esqueceria a Sakura -, sempre batia a sua porta pedindo colo e sexo. E depois de lambuzar-se a noite inteira, partia bem cedo de volta aos seus demônios.

Sentiu a angústia lhe invadir o peito ao constatar que para rapaz de olhos ambares, ela não passava de um analgésico, não passava de um corpo bonito que podia meter de vez em quando. Ele só a procurava para afogar as mágoas e as frustrações com relação não só a Kinomoto, mas a qualquer coisa em sua vida miserável.

 _Something that I feel I need to say_

 _Up'til now I've always been afraid_

 _That you would never come around_

 _And still I wanna put this out_

Mudou-se para Tóquio. Já não tinha que encará-lo todos os dias. Tentou mantê-lo longe para finalmente tentar esquecê-lo, e até teve êxito por um tempo. Inclusive até tivera um namorado, que foi ninguém menos que: Touya Kinomoto. Sim, o irmão de Sakura. Descobriu que eram da mesma família quando já o estava namorando. Conheceram-se na faculdade, ambos faziam Artes Cênicas. Tornaram-se amigos e não demorou para Touya demonstrar interesse pela chinesa. E ela… bem… ela se permitiu tentar.

Gostava de Touya, gostava realmente dele. Ele a tratava muito bem, era amoroso e prestativo com ela. Mas conforme começou a frequentar a casa do rapaz, voltou a encontrar Syaoran, pois nas reuniões de família ele sempre era convidado por ser um amigo próximo de Sakura.

Definitivamente, Syaoran era a sua cruz.

Então, Touya a pediu em casamento. Aceitou o pedido. Loucura? Sim, com certeza. Ela quase foi da família Kinomoto, ela quase foi a cunhada de Sakura.

Mas em uma certa noite, Syaoran foi procurá-la com outras mil promessas que nunca cumpriu. Ela abriu a porta e as pernas para ele, acreditando que daquela vez poderia ser diferente. Na manhã seguinte, como um banho de água fria, constatou que aquelas palavras foram mais uma vez vazias.

Desistiu de tentar se enganar, Syaoran era o homem da sua vida e não tinha como mudar isso. Há coisas na vida que não são mutáveis, elas simplesmente são da forma como tem que ser. Mesmo que lascivo e quase tóxico, o sentimento que nutria por Syaoran não era mutável.

Por fim, terminou com o noivado, pois não era justo trair uma pessoa que queria tão bem a ela, sendo que ela queria tão bem a outro homem.

 _You say you got the most respect for me_

 _But sometimes I feel you not deserve me_

 _And still you in my heart_

 _But you're the only one_

A partir daí, sua vida realmente desandou. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de avião quando estavam voltando ao Japão, e ela ficou sozinha, desamparada financeiramente e abalada emocionalmente. Trancou a faculdade para poder trabalhar, e como a vida não é feita de flores e borboletas, logo as dividas que seus pais deixaram a obrigaram a entrar em um submundo que só as putas e os boêmios conheciam. Sim, a prostituição.

Por sua beleza indiscutível, o dinheiro vinha fácil. Rapidamente quitou todas as dívidas. Na época, ainda lhe restava um pouco do senso de honra, tentou sair do ramo e ao finalmente aceitar que Syaoran nunca seria dela, voltou a procurar o ex noivo decidida a enterrar o que sentia por Syaoran, decidida a fazer feliz aquele que tanto quis bem a ela. Mas ao achá-lo, descobriu que este estava em tempos de se casar com Tomoyo Daidouji, prima e melhor amiga de Sakura e sua amiguinha de infância. Era incrível como perdia todos os homens por qual lutou para aquela família maldita.

Trabalhou em alguns lugares, mas o que ganhava não dava para se manter em um país com o custo de vida tão alto quanto o Japão. Pobre e fodida, não demorou em voltar à prostituição.

O tempo passou, e ela começou a estudar Jornalismo, e concluiu o curso. Não era burra, a beleza acabaria algum dia. Trabalhou em um pequeno jornal, se destacou logo de início e subiu de cargo, já não precisava do dinheiro que vinha da prostituição. Deixou esta vida? Não, não por inteiro. Ela ainda mantinha alguns clientes. Não era mais uma prostituta de beira de bar. Ela podia ter limitações e condições. Já não dava para aquele que oferecesse o cachê mais alto, dava para quem a agradasse.

 _And yes, there are times when I hate you_

 _But I don't complain_

 _'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away_

 _Oh, but now I don't hate you_

 _I'm happy to say_

 _That I will be there at the end of the day_

Syaoran? Bem… ele nunca de fato sumiu da sua vida. Era inútil medir forças. Voltou a recebê-lo em sua casa, voltou a ser um analgésico para ele. Aceitou de uma vez por todas que ela era a puta dele, quando ele quisesse que fosse. Nunca mais o recusou, nunca mais tentou se afastar dele, pois com ou sem ele, decidiu que ele não a abalaria mais, e que tinha qe seguir a vida com ou sem ele. E foi isso que ela fez, ela seguiu com a vida.

Percebeu então que a tola, sempre foi ela. Não Syaoran.

Fitou novamente o semblante do homem ao seu lado, parecia que um trator havia passado em cima dele devido a derrota claramente expressa em seus traços bonitos. Suspirou.

\- Não deveria ter ido a esse casamento. Parece que gosta de sofrer.

Syaoran gargalhou fracamente enquanto inclinava seu corpo para frente, apoiando os cotovelos na coxa enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de forma nervosa.

\- Você não entende.

 _I don't wanna be without you, baby_

 _I don't want a broken heart_

 _Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe_

 _I don't wanna play that part_

 _I know that I love you but let me just say_

 _I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no, no_

Meiling novamente suspirou, e fez então o que sempre fazia.

Sentou-se entre as pernas de Syaoran e puxou-lhe para um beijo. Ele não contribuiu de início, mas conforme ela forçava a língua para dentro de sua boca, aos poucos sentiu o rapaz reagir em suas coxas. Não demorou para sentí-lo lhe apertar a cintura em uma doce agonia.

Meiling desceu os lábios em um caminho de beijos até a base do pescoço de Syaoran, enquanto abria os botões de sua camisa fina. Arrancou a peça rapidamente, sentindo finalmente a textura de sua pele na ponta dos dedos.

Tomou novamente os lábios de Syaoran em um beijo ardente. Meiling sentiu os dedos do rapaz entrarem por de baixo da camisola fina que vestia e ir de encontro aos seus mamilos já entumescidos. Não abriu os olhos, apenas deixou-se levar pelas sensações que Syaoran lhe proporcionava.

Gemeu.

Syaoran parou subitamente suas carícias. Meiling estranhou a reação do rapaz. Abriu os olhos, e o que encontrou foi um par de olhos opacos.

Syaoran a afastou de seu corpo.

\- Hoje não.

O ambiente estava escuro, mas ainda era possível visualizar um brilho anormal naqueles olhos. Bufou e se levantou ao entender o que realmente era aquele brilho.

\- Sério, Syaoran? Vai mesmo ficar se torturando pensando no que diabos a Sakura faz ou deixa de fazer da vida dela? Deuses! Até quando?

Observou Syaoran inclinar-se para frente, mas desta vez ele puxou sua cintura e apoiou a testa na altura de seu ventre.

 _I don't want a broken heart_

 _And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_

 _No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

Sim, aquele brilho antes observado era o brilho de lágrimas. Syaoran lutava internamente para não chorar. Sentiu-o apertar sua pele alva, em uma tentativa de deixá-la mais próxima a ele. Levantou uma das mãos para acarinhar os cabelos do rapaz, mas reteve-se. Mordeu o lábio e logo se recriminou por novamente sentir pena dele. Ela não podia sentir pena, Syaoran escolheu viver dessa forma, escolheu alimentar uma esperança que já não podia existir.

Meiling ouviu alguns ruídos escaparem dos lábios de Syaoran, o rapaz tentava respirar todo o ar do mundo, sem sucesso, pois o choro reprimido lhe custava um certo trabalho para segurar. Meiling fechou os olhos e mais uma vez suspirou, a angústia de Syaoran não lhe cortava tanto a alma comparado ao sentimento de impotência.

\- Pode chorar, eu sei que você tem se segurado desde que chegou.

Não precisou insistir, logo o rapaz soluçava contra sua cintura, molhando sua pele seminua enquanto a apertava cada vez mais forte contra o rosto, em uma tentativa inútil de não se sentir sozinho. Nada fez, nada falou. Apenas observava por sua pequena janela a majestosa Torre de Tóquio ao longe. Sentiu seus próprios olhos marejarem.

\- Você realmente não devia ter ido a esse casamento estúpido.

Não foi sua intenção soar tão ríspida, mas já estava cansada de ser sempre o ombro amigo. Syaoran não percebia, mas se viesse para os seus braços seria amado como nenhuma mulher no mundo o amaria. Abriu um sorriso quebrado ao aceitar que ela era para ele o que ele era para Sakura. Apenas uma amiga. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir a voz fraca de Syaoran.

\- Nã-não me censure... não hoje.

Silenciou-se e voltou a encarar o relógio que já badalava 09h42pm. Como sempre, ela fez o seu papel, ou pelo menos tentou. Já não podia lhe ajudar mais.

 _Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be_

 _I'm living in a world that all about you and me_

 _Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free_

 _To spread my wings and fly away, away with you_

Meiling sabia que Syaoran sofria, e sofria muito. Sabia que o rapaz clamava por Sakura em sua alma, sabia que a poucos minutos atrás quando apertou seus seios seus pensamentos estavam em Sakura e Yukito se amando. Sorriu triste ao constatar mais uma vez que o homem que chorava em seu colo, nunca seria capaz de tirar a japonesa de seu coração. Sentiu pena dele, pois mesmo amando-o ela conseguiu seguir com a vida, já Syaoran estagnou a dele.

Tentou se afastar, mas sentiu Syaoran lhe apertar ainda mais contra o seu rosto. O rapaz a prendeu fortemente entre os braços, se não fizesse força, não se livraria dele.

Meiling olhou para frente. Enxugou os olhos. Ela não chorava mais por ele. Já estava cansada de tudo aquilo, de tudo que ela não representava para Syaoran. Em hipótese alguma demonstraria seus sentimentos, de forma alguma demonstraria que estava completamente desgostosa com tudo aquilo durante anos. Ele não merecia suas lágrimas. Proclamou em uma voz baixa e firme.

\- A única coisa que você faz, é mentir para si mesmo – A moça sentiu o rapaz prender a respiração, não precisava encará-lo para saber que ele a ouvia atentamente – Ela nunca te amou, e nunca te amará. Lide com a realidade.

Afastou-se finalmente dos braços de ferro que prendiam sua cintura. Sem encará-lo foi em direção à porta de seu quarto, mas antes de trancá-la completou.

\- Feche a porta quando sair.

 _I don't wanna be without my baby_

 _I don't want a broken heart_

 _Don't wanna take a breath without my babe_

 _I don't wanna play that part_

 _I know that I love you but let me just say_

 _I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no, no_

 _I don't want a broken heart_

 _I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_

 _No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

 _Broken-hearted girl, no, no_

 _No broken-hearted girl_

 _No broken-hearted girl_

Syaoran ouvia as palavras como um looping em sua mente.

" _A única coisa que você faz, é mentir para si mesmo..."_

Lembrou-se do que Tomoyo lhe disse a poucas horas atrás.

" _Mentir para si mesmo é sempre a pior mentira..."_

E então, lembrou-se da última frase que a chinesa proclamou.

" _Ela nunca te amou, e nunca te amará. Lide com a realidade"._

Encarou o pequeno lustre da sala simples. Sim, ele sempre mentiu para si mesmo.

 **N/A**

 _Oi gente!_

 _Agradeço imensamente a minha amiga Lalye, obrigada pela revisão e por todas as dicas, sua linda._

 _A música presente no capítulo é da Beyoncé e se chama Broken-hearted Girl._

 _O que estão achando do enredo? Pacato? Chato? Interessante? Críticas e elogios são muito bem-vindos._

 _Beijo,_

 _Bely._


End file.
